


白包 日常系列

by XJ (doingexcel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Summary: 小短篇系列，篇章无关联
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 4
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	1. 01

“伯贤！边伯贤！”  
“哦，干嘛？”  
“这看着好像你的肚子！”

边伯贤满口水喷了出来，说的人还一脸兴奋。  
“......金珉锡！”  
金珉锡一脸笑咪咪的抱着个圆滚滚的抱枕，爱不释手的样子让边伯贤很无奈。  
“我肚子没那么圆。”  
“重点是好摸！”

得，边伯贤决定暂时不喝水了。

金珉锡还真花钱买了，一路抱着那抱枕揉来戳去的，边伯贤忍不住戳了他腰窝。  
“你这是刺激我还是羡慕我肚子有肉啊？”  
“不刺激不羡慕就觉得很可爱啊。”还伸出一只手摸了摸边伯贤的肚子。

然后边伯贤抓过那抱枕，连带人拽过来，狠狠地堵住那嘴巴。  
有时候别废话，实际行动最好。


	2. 02

“夏威夷～～～～～～～”  
刚下飞机金珉锡就因为好天气忍不住伸了大懒腰，旁边的边伯贤被影响好心情也同样伸出手。  
“这次我一定要玩水。”  
“可是你只玩游泳池的水。”肚子被揍。

在旅馆登记好，两人风风火火地冲到房间放好行李就自驾出游。  
和前台交涉好，拿到钥匙的边伯贤自然地走向驾驶座，金珉锡看了他一眼，钻进副驾驶座。  
金珉锡一副毕旅的兴奋脸让边伯贤忍不住宠溺地笑了一路。

兴致来了的金珉锡打开手机前置镜头，让边伯贤说句话。  
边伯贤刚说完“Hawaii ”，金珉锡接一句“How are you”，两人不约而同爆笑。  
玩够了的金珉锡，安静地看着窗外风景，不时发出感叹。  
边伯贤一手稳住方向盘，一手握住金珉锡，轻轻牵起。  
看了眼边伯贤手上的戒指，金珉锡手指弯起，十指紧扣。

简单平淡但幸福。


	3. 03

“珉锡，咖啡买来了。”  
“Oh 3Q”  
金珉锡低头玩着手机，伸出手却接不到咖啡时，抬头看一眼，之间边伯贤手指指着自己的脸。  
嘴角弯起，手却狠狠拍了下边伯贤，拿过咖啡喝起来。  
边伯贤觉得委屈。

“给我拿点肉。”  
“给我撒娇一下。”  
又被打，边伯贤觉得委屈。

非常小心翼翼地抽走一块积木，金珉锡才想松一口气结果边伯贤弄到了剩下的。  
两人大眼瞪小眼的，金珉锡忍不住一阵怒打边伯贤，左闪右闪的两人气氛渐渐变了味。  
边伯贤觉得委屈，但还是先把人压了再说。

“伯贤，还不准备出门？”凑到耳边，一句普通的问话却让边伯贤闪了下。  
金珉锡没想多，只当他走神。

边伯贤因为工作心情有些低落，金珉锡见他低着头，有点担心地凑上前，没想到边伯贤闪开了。  
金珉锡感到莫名失落，只好坐回他身边，那人默默地伸出手，牵着金珉锡的，十指紧扣。

过几天边伯贤情绪恢复了，金珉锡还是忍不住问了。  
没想到边伯贤支支吾吾起来，转过头小声地说，“因为感觉自己每次看到你都一种抑制不住冲动的感觉……”  
金珉锡愣了好久才把所有思绪连接起来……然后哈哈大笑了好久。

边伯贤被笑得耳朵泛红，金珉锡从后劲抱着他，“你这样真的好像一只怂着背垂着耳朵等安慰的狗狗噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

然后，又被压倒了。


	4. 04

边伯贤窝在沙发上玩着手机，正当快AK时，突然感觉后颈发痒，甩了下同时AK了，那瘙痒感又继续。  
“金珉锡！”  
金珉锡没因为对方的低吼而住手，继续撩拨着前几天剪发后，难得露出的后颈。

不知从什么时候开始，他就很喜欢边伯贤的后颈。  
莫名的。  
然后看着边伯贤各种甩开扭动，他就会心情很好。

真的好像一只狗狗。  
太像了。

“金珉锡！！！”边伯贤忍无可忍停下游戏，一手抓住金珉锡的手，转头瞪着他。  
处了这么久哪会不知道对方的心思，可他每次又想纵容他。  
皮起来的金珉锡，可爱得撩人。

金珉锡伸出另一只手，像逗狗狗那样，往边伯贤下巴搔几下。  
“好啦，别玩了，等下还要出去和钟大敬秀晚餐，快去洗。”

边伯贤双手由下往上使力，以拥抱的姿势把金珉锡带入怀里。  
“一起洗。”

肚子被揍了几下。


	5. 05

这天聚餐。

点了一桌子的菜，一边聊聊近况一边享受美食是最大的放松。  
一筷子突然伸到眼前，抓住一只炸虾，金珉锡只是抬眼看了下点个头继续聊天。

这天聚餐。

有人说新咖啡屋要尝鲜，几个人来到看着菜单满头问号。  
“所以这是....火星文？”金珉锡瞪着眼睛，以为自己看不懂韩语了。  
“那点些招牌的吧。”  
饮料握在手，每个人的表情各自微妙。  
边伯贤头伸过去直接喝了口金珉锡的，五官挤在一起。

这天聚餐。

金珉锡翻着烤肉，边伯贤在旁把烤肉剪了几块送到他嘴里。  
金珉锡喝了口水，把饮料交给边伯贤，他喝了一口装满再让金珉锡喝一口。

金钟大忍无可忍，“你们到底当我们在不在？”  
“在。”异口同声。  
“得了，这两人互宠起来没别人的事。我们赶紧把肉吃完别留给他们。”都敬秀把烤好的肉放到金钟大盘里，却被赶到的朴灿烈夹去。

然鹅，金珉锡和边伯贤还是旁若无人互宠着。


	6. 06

边伯贤一副若有所思地看着忙前忙后的人。  
等人把打扫时流的汗洗干净，一身舒爽地坐在沙发上时，把人捞到怀里抱着。  
“干嘛？”  
“要不要去游乐园？”

金珉锡满头大问号，眼前这人对那种地方不是不怎么有感么？  
“最近都不怎么忙，趁机去玩玩吧？”  
“.......你除了小火车还能玩什么......”话没说完就被堵住了嘴巴。  
然后出门前滚了滚沙发。

金珉锡对于玩当然是没什么想法，去鬼屋也没什么意思，可是莫名的旁边坐着个一直大呼小叫的人就觉得很好玩。  
每次看边伯贤被虐得一脸生无可恋可是还是选择坐在他旁边或后边时，忍不住伸手摸摸头给他抚摸安慰。

海盗船上，金珉锡被边伯贤戴上了猫耳朵，对方戴上了狗狗耳朵。  
上船后两人的表情完全不一样。  
“真是和你一起第一次坐海盗船时候一样，真的那么可怕吗？”  
“我恐高啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
好吧，等下继续顺毛。

几个上空下水游戏玩下来，边伯贤感觉自己好像头重脚轻般无力。  
金珉锡还是于心不忍地顺了下毛，领着人去找小吃。  
几个热狗把边伯贤喂出精神，又开始逗金珉锡。  
金珉锡也知道他的心思，每次喊来吼去的，可还是一直陪着他。  
无声的陪伴，真有安全感。

离开前金珉锡买了冰淇淋，一口一口舔着，对味道非常满意。  
边伯贤看着有点不是滋味，头伸过去张大口咬住冰淇淋和筒身。  
“整个吃！等下！吃下去！”金珉锡看边伯贤要吐出来的样子赶紧找纸巾，边伯贤一脸恶作剧成功的样子真是太欠揍。  
决定真往他头拍下去。

趁着没人注意，边伯贤快速地亲一口金珉锡，两人嘴角都沾上了冰淇淋。  
金珉锡只是瞪了他一眼，拉着他往停车场走去。  
热车时，金珉锡突然把边伯贤拉过去，狠狠地亲了一下后又推开。

边伯贤只是愣了下，把金珉锡安全带弄好后，转动方向盘离开游乐园。


	7. 07

工作室，几人围在一起讨论事情。  
有一句没一句的，几个人就懒散下来，没讨论出什么。  
金珉锡耳朵听着，手忍不住戳向坐在隔壁的边伯贤。  
边伯贤只是转个头看他，两人相视而笑。  
听着听着，金珉锡的手又不安分起来，戳了边伯贤的脸又戳肩膀，再戳胸肌。  
边伯贤只是任由金珉锡，回答着别人的问题。  
稍微往边伯贤更靠近些，金珉锡像个小孩子那样盯着边伯贤的耳垂，而边伯贤只是拆了手中的零食，给他喂一口。  
把东西吞下后金珉锡凑到边伯贤耳边说了悄悄话，后者听着笑容愈发宠溺。

突然一声塑料袋拉扯声，然后一阵吵闹声打断了二人世界。  
“哥，抱歉，我控制不住自己的手。”吴世勋揉了下手里的零食包装，白眼差点没完全翻过去。  
“呀吴世勋零食都撒满地了！”金钟大在旁忙着找纸巾来收拾，都敬秀拍了下吴世勋的头后弯腰帮忙收拾。  
“你们两个克制点。”

金珉锡一脸无辜，继续吃边伯贤递来的零食。  
其他三人不想说话了。边伯贤一副若有所思地看着忙前忙后的人。  
等人把打扫时流的汗洗干净，一身舒爽地坐在沙发上时，把人捞到怀里抱着。  
“干嘛？”  
“要不要去游乐园？”

金珉锡满头大问号，眼前这人对那种地方不是不怎么有感么？  
“最近都不怎么忙，趁机去玩玩吧？”  
“.......你除了小火车还能玩什么......”话没说完就被堵住了嘴巴。  
然后出门前滚了滚沙发。

金珉锡对于玩当然是没什么想法，去鬼屋也没什么意思，可是莫名的旁边坐着个一直大呼小叫的人就觉得很好玩。  
每次看边伯贤被虐得一脸生无可恋可是还是选择坐在他旁边或后边时，忍不住伸手摸摸头给他抚摸安慰。

海盗船上，金珉锡被边伯贤戴上了猫耳朵，对方戴上了狗狗耳朵。  
上船后两人的表情完全不一样。  
“真是和你一起第一次坐海盗船时候一样，真的那么可怕吗？”  
“我恐高啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
好吧，等下继续顺毛。

几个上空下水游戏玩下来，边伯贤感觉自己好像头重脚轻般无力。  
金珉锡还是于心不忍地顺了下毛，领着人去找小吃。  
几个热狗把边伯贤喂出精神，又开始逗金珉锡。  
金珉锡也知道他的心思，每次喊来吼去的，可还是一直陪着他。  
无声的陪伴，真有安全感。

离开前金珉锡买了冰淇淋，一口一口舔着，对味道非常满意。  
边伯贤看着有点不是滋味，头伸过去张大口咬住冰淇淋和筒身。  
“整个吃！等下！吃下去！”金珉锡看边伯贤要吐出来的样子赶紧找纸巾，边伯贤一脸恶作剧成功的样子真是太欠揍。  
决定真往他头拍下去。

趁着没人注意，边伯贤快速地亲一口金珉锡，两人嘴角都沾上了冰淇淋。  
金珉锡只是瞪了他一眼，拉着他往停车场走去。  
热车时，金珉锡突然把边伯贤拉过去，狠狠地亲了一下后又推开。

边伯贤只是愣了下，把金珉锡安全带弄好后，转动方向盘离开游乐园。


	8. 08

金珉锡今天拿假。  
回到家，打开手机看还有半个小时的时间。  
今天4月7。

洗了个澡换身衣服，瘫坐在沙发一直滑着手机。  
金珉锡心想，虽然每天都会聊天，但没见面总是差了那么点。  
刷着刷着就好多旧照出现，那时候青涩得自己看都莫名害羞。

大家一起熬过，度过，欢乐过，伤心过的日子，累积起来的回忆都数不清了。  
“嗷呜.....那时候简直发育不良的感觉……”  
忍不住笑了出来，那时候还是边伯贤一直在身边无条件地陪他们，填补了那无奈又灰白的时期。  
想起金钟大说过，边伯贤真的很难让人不喜欢。

拿起手机，才翻着联络簿，突然眼前一暗，抬起头时一张脸在眼前放大。  
“你真是好没警觉心啊。” 语毕，一吻落下。  
才想计较这人怎么有密码进门的，但还是先吻了再说。  
突然敲门声和门铃声不停，打断了两人亲密，金珉锡满脸问号地看着边伯贤。

“4月8号了。”在嘴角又亲了下，边伯贤赶紧奔去开门，再不开门估计要被投诉了。  
看着吵吵闹闹涌进屋里的人们，金珉锡忍不住眼眶一热。  
看了眼时钟，是啊，12点了。

有默契的，也不用问出口了。


	9. 09

“他们吵架了。”

都敬秀搅动着高汤的手顿了下，看向金钟大。  
两人对看了一阵，都敬秀摇摇头。

“其实我也不怎么信，可是他们自己说的。”  
“.....钟大，这话是珉锡说还是伯贤说？”  
“金珉锡。”

都敬秀瞪大眼睛，明白金钟大想法了。要是边伯贤说他们还真不怎么会信........  
“为了啥？”  
“情侣对答。”  
“哈？！”许久不见都敬秀吃惊的样子，金钟大表示自己得到了安慰。

主角倆这就在沙发的两端坐着，一脸生闷气的样子看着真够像的。  
“这两人活越久真是越像彼此。”都敬秀打开锅盖看看炖鸡的情况，感觉自己真的活久见，见金珉锡还能因为这种事吵架。  
“想知道什么对答么？不过这也是世勋挖的坑，他给伯贤玩，珉锡在旁看了也就一起。”

金钟大回头看了看那两人，“一个初恋题，一个初吻题，十题错二，两人就这样了。”  
都敬秀一脸恍然大悟，这两题换谁玩都送命题呢。  
可原来金珉锡那么较真这种初次？

小聚后只留下小两口在厨房收拾，两人已经大半天没说上话没多看对方一眼，破了记录。  
金珉锡一脸平静地分好垃圾后，感觉到身后有人贴近，还没转过头耳边就贴着一个怂拉着的脑袋。  
“为什么你的初恋不是我.....”  
金珉锡忍不住翻白眼。

其他人还真冤枉他了，真计较的是边伯贤。光是这一句就念了几个小时，才让金珉锡不想搭理他。  
“丢垃圾。”  
狠狠拍了下边伯贤的脑袋，金珉锡干脆地出门了。边伯贤只差点没发出小狗般委屈的叫声。

窝在沙发上发呆时候边伯贤滚到金珉锡身上去，一脸非常委屈地刷着手机。  
“边伯贤你够了啊。”双手挤压那有点欠揍的委屈脸，“初恋当然是你，可前面还有暗恋单恋什.....”  
话没说完，边伯贤就坐起身子看着金珉锡，满脸笑容。还真像狗狗......

金珉锡笑开了，“世勋那题明明是第一次有喜欢的人是什么时候，这不限于初恋吧？”  
“不管，你初恋就是我。”  
“滚。”  
“可是初吻我说得也没错，因为是你不知情的情况下。”  
听完这话，边伯贤笑开了，金珉锡却僵住了。

“第一次我们两外宿，那时候看着你睡着，实在没忍住........偷亲了下。”  
边伯贤抱着枕头，退到沙发的另一端。  
而金珉锡还是发愣中。  
回过神来才惊觉，那时候还是他们十几岁时候吧？！  
“可是那时候我也没搞清楚到底那是什么感觉……很努力想要忘记。现在我们这....”

金珉锡这时候已经双手撑在沙发上，低头看着边伯贤。  
边伯贤突然担心金珉锡的想法，毕竟他们看似顺其自然，可是多少也是他故意制造些小机会，促进两人在一起。  
头埋进枕头，边伯贤发出嗷呜嗷呜的鬼叫，头被拍了下。  
“所以说你变态呢，那么早就不纯。”

丢开枕头，边伯贤嘿嘿笑了起来。满足地伸手抱住金珉锡，紧紧的。  
“只对你变态。”


	10. 10

休假这天，两人难得无聊呆着。  
边伯贤见身旁那低着的脑袋，忍不住伸手，摸了又摸。  
头发滑顺，整颗后脑勺看起来圆滚滚的。  
“真可爱。”

金珉锡听到他的声音，回过神来看了他一眼，“啥？”  
边伯贤手指撩了下他后颈剃短的发根，像在骚扰猫咪那样。  
金珉锡扭了下脖子，有点痒的感觉让他揍了边伯贤一下，接着头又不知不觉低下来。

边伯贤从侧边看着他，总觉得很像只小动物。

金珉锡摸着自己的头，过短的头发感觉好不自在。  
会忍不住伸手一直摸。  
而边伯贤也有同样的感想。  
“手感真的好好......”然后又被揍了。  
他们也明白了为什么朴灿烈那么爱摸都敬秀的头。

“等下我们去看电影吧？有部动作喜剧片应该不错。”边伯贤给金珉锡夹了个炸虾，看着吃得满嘴鼓鼓的金珉锡.....  
他想起来了。  
“好像松鼠啊……”  
金珉锡顿了下，满脸求解释。

边伯贤只是喷笑，让他吃慢一些。


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自：心for U 金珉锡的新家party

“珉锡啊。”门外传里呼唤。  
门打开，金俊勉才想把炫耀自己双手满满，看到人愣了下。“伯贤你这么早就到了？”  
边伯贤没回答，只是接过一袋子拎到厨房。

金俊勉把东西放好后就去客厅和猫狗玩，听到门铃响了，下一秒边伯贤就闪身去开门。  
朴灿烈和吴世勋见他也问了同样的话，把东西给他后都到客厅坐下。

门铃又响了。  
等了几秒，金俊勉又见边伯贤去开门，围裙还半挂在肩上。  
都敬秀金钟大金钟仁还是问了同样的话。  
“............”金俊勉决定去房间看看金珉锡在干嘛。

才刚要敲门，金俊勉就被边伯贤拉着手，转过身，推去客厅。  
“珉锡还在睡，你们就先等等。”边伯贤一脸很坦然的，然后把都敬秀抓进厨房准备火锅。

金俊勉忍不住和金钟大看了一眼，决定自己不再继续想下去。

接着边伯贤交代他们一众人看家后就抱起梦龙去散步。  
剩下的人无语凝噎。  
直到汤的味道飘散在屋里，金珉锡才打开房门，一脸睡不醒的样。  
“.....你们怎么那么早？”  
众人一时无法回答，说下午四点开始大食会呢，可是您老睡到下午三点是怎么回事？  
“不早了。你洗漱了没，伯贤带梦龙去散步应该也快回来了。”金钟大帮着都敬秀摆桌，抬头看了眼一头乱发的金珉锡。

“哦哦……得让伯贤买饮料。”然后人转过身去洗澡了。  
朴灿烈和金俊勉忍不住吐槽，“我们这是在谁的家？”  
躺在沙发玩手机的吴世勋。“别想，很可怕。”

遛完狗回来的边伯贤第一时间就去房间看看金珉锡。  
几分钟后，边伯贤抱着碳儿来到客厅。  
“孩子们，可以开饭了。今天不吃撑不准走！”

这主人家架势，满分。


	12. 12

金珉锡绕着球场跑完七圈后，朋友递给他一瓶水，眼角目光扫到一个托着下巴看着他的人。  
“怎么来了？今天不是有声乐课？”  
“来看哥～”  
听着那尾音，金珉锡把水瓶丢了过去，边伯贤顺手接下来。

“这次安排了什么？” 金珉锡在边伯贤身旁坐下，边伯贤趁机把手伸入对方的裤子口袋，塞了一颗小糖果。  
“等下我要去跑步，跑完了再来找你。”  
金珉锡摸出糖果，看了他一眼，似乎想说什么。  
边伯贤笑容垮了下来。“别，求你别说。”  
金珉锡笑开，凑到边伯贤耳边说了句，惹得某人耳朵泛红赶紧逃开。

看着那奔着离开的背影，金珉锡笑得更开心。

边伯贤运动完，走到停车场，发现金珉锡靠在车门低头滑着手机。  
嘴角扬起，运动后的酸疼都丢在脑后，快步走去趁着金珉锡不注意，偷亲了一口。  
金珉锡伸出手捏了下他的后颈，“在外面呢。”  
“又没人，去吃拌饭？”  
给金珉锡开门，边伯贤笑得一脸非常开心，金珉锡心想着什么理由来拒接拌饭。

结果去吃辣炒年糕。  
两人和店家相熟，拜托对方后就躲到角落去。  
“伯贤，为什么你跑步还是那么奇怪？”  
边伯贤张大嘴巴正想要送进年糕，僵住了。  
“金珉锡！”  
“呀，叫哥。”

金珉锡最喜欢用边伯贤不怎么擅长的事逗他，好笑的是这人还会被他逗得耳朵泛红，左闪右躲的。  
说好的混世大魔王去了哪里。  
边伯贤怂下脑袋，牙签狠狠戳了戳年糕，“到底哪里奇怪了，说了那么多年都不放过我。”  
金珉锡没回答，喝了口关东煮。

“奇怪又可爱。”  
咬一口鱼饼，金珉锡开心地看着边伯贤头更低，默默吃年糕。  
耳朵又出卖了他的心情。

把人按在沙发上亲吻时，边伯贤有点无奈自己这么多年还是经不住金珉锡说他可爱。  
明明自己练就一身随时反撩，遇上这人就是没辙。  
“小柯基～乖啊，哥等下给你....”  
“金珉锡，你是不是不累？”

金珉锡马上闭嘴，瞪了一眼坐到自己身旁的人。  
“再瞪我就当你答应了。” 边伯贤笑得一脸欠揍。  
金珉锡继续瞪，然后把人推倒，先发制人。


End file.
